deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shulk vs Isaac
Description Xenoblade Chronicles vs Golden Sun! 2 Legendary Heroes battle it out for victory! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: RPG heroes always have their awesome abilities and these two are no different Boomstick: Shulk The Visionary Wiz: And Isaac The Venus Adept. Also before you comment saying that shulk is universal level we are having shulk in his pre-god status. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shulk Wiz: The homs may seem just like humans but with just one catch Boomstick: They are much more badass! And the perfect example of this is the methodical warrior Shulk Wiz: Of course he didn’t start out that way shulk was originally a group of hom explorers out to seek the fabled sword he monado until their travels led them to Valak Moutain where they disappeared Shulk would be doomed until a veteran warrior dickson found the bodies of the research team in the sealed tower next to the monado and took the weapon alongside the only survivor Boomstick: Shulk of course! Wiz: Little did they know that Shulk would turn out to be a legendary wielder of the blade. Boomstick: And having a legendary sword has it’s perks! Back Slash deals double damage to the back Air Slash can get him out of any pits and Turn Strike deals five times normal swing damage. Also Vision can sense any attacks Wiz: However his best attack isn’t an attack at all. It’s the monado arts which allows Shulk to change his stats mid-battle including Speed, Buster & Purge. And the Monado III can kill gods! & eventually became a god himself Boomstick: However he sacrificed his godly powers to re-create the world without gods. If you ask me I’d like to keep my god-head. Boomstick The God of Weapons All Around! But hey if he was a god he’s immortal now right? Wiz: Not really. As a hom he requires Ether to survive and if shulk were to run out he’d die Boomstick: But you can’t really compete with anyone who can see into the future! Shulk: I've made a decision. … My purpose in life - I will pursue that faced Mechon. … They attacked our colony, killed Fiora... I will find that Mechon - find it and destroy it. Destroy them all! Isaac Boomstick: When it comes to ass kicking teenagers look no further then the venus adept Isaac! ''' Wiz: Born in the secluded town of Vale at the base of the dormant volcano Mt. Aleph Isaac lives a tranquil life for fourteen years living their lives under the influence of a giant Psynergy Stone. Isaac was very reliable and well-liked by the populace. Isaac seemed to have a nice positive life '''Boomstick: That is until The Mt. Aleph Boulder Incident. Yeah that didn’t end so well. But this is was sparked Isaac to turn him into a vengeance seeking hero. All thanks to his Psynergy. Wiz: As a venus adept his psynergy allows him to manipulate earth. Boomstick: So he’s a earth-bender? Wiz: Precisely! With an added bonus of plants! And while he does wield the light blade helps him with psychical attacks. But his best offense and defense is his psynergy. With moves like Quake, Rockfall and the skull crushing Skull Splitter. And can wield the legendary Sol Blade. Boomstick: Is there anything that can stop this bloodthirsty teenager!? Wiz: You wish, He is a little stubborn so he won’t be coming up with any strategies mid-fight Boomstick: But hey if you can bring earth to hell by earth itself you know you’ve got what it takes! Isaac: That's enough… I knew what I was doing the moment I raised my sword. We defied the Wise One in order to save the world. Our parents would understand. Fight Isaac is staring at Kyle’s grave until shulk shows up Dunban: I got this guy! Shulk: Dunban..This time it’s my turn! Isaac: !!! Isaac draws out his Light Blade while Shulk gets out his Monado FIGHT! Isaac charges at Shulk out of rage and slashes away at Shulk Shulk: Not Bad! Okay My Turn! Shulk activates Monado Arts and starts with Speed. Then shulk runs after Isaac and while Isaac tries to slash him shulk evades every attack and sneaks behind him Shulk: Backslash! Shulk backslashes Isaac then Shaker Edges him Isaac: You’re Strong..I may go down here..But I’ll be sure to take you down with me! Quake! Isaac activates an earthquake stunning Shulk Isaac: Rockfall! Isaac attacks with a blast of rocks but Shulk slashes them to bits then Silt Edges Isaac. Shulk: No Escape... Isaac: Spire! Isaac attacks with an earthen spire then Gaias him. Shulk retaliates by running at him Shulk: Turn Strike! It slashes Isaac in the chest however Isaac still alive gets ready to pull out the Sol Blade Isaac: Your days our over! However Shulk uses his brain to counter Isaac’s brawn as he visions the attack and then slashes Isaac’s hand making him drop the sword then Shulk smashes it. Shulk having enough pulls out the Monado III but with Isaac’s stubborness he doesn’t realize the power of it and just charges back getting ready to Skull Splitter him thinking it would kill him Isaac: I Won’t Let you shatter the dreams of many! Shulk uses the armour monado art so damage is reduced before charging Isaac with the Monado III Shulk: This is the monado’s power! Isaac: Skull Splitter! Shulk and Isaac attacks as everything fades to white then shulk and isaac lands but Isaac’s chest bursts then he falls over dead. Shulk: The Future Doesn’t Belong To You! K.O! Isaac has a gravestone next to Kyle’s while Shulk is fighting Metal Face Conclusion Boomstick: Slice of Life Wiz: While without their abilities Isaac did have the upper hand but when Shulk activated the monado arts Isaac stood no chance. While the psynergy did put up a good fight Isaac couldn’t use it too it’s fullest because of his stubborness. Boomstick: That and Monado’s fullest power has the ability to kill gods more than enough to due Isaac into submission! Looks like Isaac will be feeling that for all eternity! Wiz: The Winner is Shulk! Next TIme! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on death battle! Footsteps of a colossal can be heard until a Pokemon cry is shouted. It's done! Watch the newest death battle here! Who will you be rooting for? Shulk Isaac Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Xenoblade vs Golden Sun Themed Death Battles